


Home

by Shadow_Wolfhawk



Series: Slice of After-Life one-shot series [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, idea popped into my head and I had to write it down, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfhawk/pseuds/Shadow_Wolfhawk
Summary: Just a quick bit of fluff that popped into my head tonight… William comes home after being gone on assignment for a few weeks…





	Home

 

 

William opened the door to his apartment.  Slipping inside, quietly, he set his bag and briefcase down for a moment as he closed and locked the door behind him.  It had been two weeks since he had been here as he was needed to fill in at one of the branch offices.  Naturally, he had dutifully accepted the assignment, but internally grumbled the whole time.  He had his own department to look after - why did management feel the need to send him?  At least it was over now and he breathed a short sigh of relief as he lingered against the door frame.  He cast a brief glance around the dark apartment and noticed his roommate asleep on the couch.  William approached him quietly, not wanting to wake him and find himself tackled to the floor by the overly affectionate Reaper.  Carefully, he took the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the sleeping form before he gathered up his luggage again and carried it to his room. 

The only light was coming from the kitchen, but he was still able to navigate the hallway without incident.  Leaving the briefcase by the dresser, he set his suitcase down on the foot of the bed and clicked on the light on the night table.  Opening bag so he could unpack, he stared at the contents, debating whether he really wanted to do this tonight or leave it until morning.  Taking everything out would entail having to lug it all down the hall to the laundry room to be washed.  He could have just dropped it there on his way to his bedroom, he realized, but he just wanted to get to bed.  He was tired and the hotel room the Dublin Branch had set him up in, while nice, had not been nearly as comfortable as his own. 

He closed the case and moved it to the floor.  It could wait until tomorrow.  He removed his coat and blazer and hung them up in the wardrobe before beginning to undress.  He took of his tie and unbuttoned his collar before sitting down to remove his shoes.  As he undid the fastenings, he heard a quiet shuffling out in the hallway followed by a tiny knock on the door, which he had left ajar.  A sleepy mess of red peeked inside and looked around.

“Will!” the redhead greeted happily upon seeing him.  He still sounded like he was ready to fall back to sleep.  “Welcome home, darling.”

William sighed, quietly.  “Hello, Grelle.”  He slipped off his shoes and set them aside.  “I see the house is still in one piece.”  Standing, he crossed over to the dresser for a set of pajamas.

“How was Dublin?”

“Busy,” the brunet replied, opening the top drawer.  He felt a pair of sinewy arms slip around his waist.  Normally he would be annoyed by this, but he was just too tired to fight it.  “Why are you still awake?”

“I was trying to wait up for you, but I guess I dozed off on the couch.”  Grelle rested his cheek against the other’s back.  “I missed you,” he murmured, sleepily.  He received only a terse hum in reply, before William slipped out of his grasp and went into the bathroom to change.

Grelle moved to sit in the middle of the bed, pulling one of the pillows into his arms to hug as he waited for the brunet to come back.  He had been in William’s room frequently over the last two weeks, spending the night in there most of the time rather in his own room.  It might sound creepy to some, but with William gone for so long Grelle was simply uncomfortable being alone the apartment.  He was fine during the day, but found he was unable to fall asleep and his absent partner’s room became a bit of a sanctuary for him at night.  He loved the stubborn man and everything in there reminded Grelle of him. 

He hugged the black clad pillow tightly, breathing in William’s lingering scent as he heard the sink in the bathroom turn on.  All of the familiar sounds and scents that put the redhead at ease were back in the house and made him smile. 

“Did anything interesting happen?” he asked, wanting to hear his voice again.  It had been too long.

“Nothing note worthy,” came the reply.

William came back out, dressed for bed and found the redhead curled up in the middle of the bed, fast asleep.  With a sigh he adjusted his glasses, but not before a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.  He now realized why Dublin had been so bad – evenings after work had been far too quiet.  Over the last several decades, he had been used to coming home to an empty apartment.  He enjoyed the quiet after a long day and found it very relaxing.  The last few months had changed that, though.  He had grown accustomed to someone else being there and realized that he enjoyed having someone there to talk to, even if it was an annoying subordinate who now doubled as a roommate.

He had to say it, but he actually _missed_ _Grelle_.  Not that he would ever admit that aloud, mind you.

 _‘No doubt, he would consider it a marriage proposal,’_ William thought.

He looked over the sleeping redhead and considered moving him to his own room, but lacked the motivation to do so.  The trip home had been long and he was too tired.  He set his glasses down on the night table and crawled into bed.  Grelle shifted a little, unconsciously giving him more room before nestling down further into his borrowed pillow.

“Will…” he muttered. 

“Good night, Sutcliff,” William murmured, before switching off the light and falling asleep.


End file.
